Cosas que pasan
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Serie de viñetas con diferentes parejas y/o personajes. Cualquier rating.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_He resucitado, sí señores, y ha sido para abrir este hilo de historias cortas. Algunas son viñetas basadas en una palabra de 30vicios, que escribí hace ya tiempo (como por ejemplo este primero) y otras son nuevas, fruto de algo de tiempo libre o una clase muy aburrida. No tengo límite de viñetas ni un plazo de tiempo así que,** take it easy. **Por lo demás, espero que os guste, y que me lo hagáis saber o me digáis que es un asco y estaría mejor por ahí, comiendo patatas fritas con chocolate (esta es la parte en la que le echo morro, por si no lo habíais notado xD)._

_Gracias._

_Kira_

**

* * *

**

1 - Lily/James 

- Dios, esto es insoportable – se quejó Lily, tirándose en el césped junto al lago – Y todavía tenemos que hacer el examen de Historia de la Magia. ¡Esa aula es un asadero!

Remus la miró y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. A Lily le daban neuras por etapas en época de exámenes. Ese día, tocaba el calor, que, aunque hacía mucho, tampoco era para ponerse así de tensa. El chico se aflojó la corbata del uniforme y desperdigó todos sus apuntes por el césped.

A su alrededor, un montón de grupos de estudiantes, todos más pequeños, disfrutaban de unos minutos de paz tras la comida, justo antes de tener que marcharse a seguir estudiando. Ellos dos, en cambio, habían decidido que ese día no pasarían ni un minuto más dentro del castillo y se habían llevado el trabajo a los terrenos. Pensaban pasarse toda la tarde estudiando allí.

Lily se quitó la túnica y se abanicó con una mano. Era el primer día del curso que ya no llevaba medias con el uniforme, y eso que ella solía ser bastante friolera con ese tema en particular, pero es que hacía un calor fuera de lo normal. Se tumbó sobre la túnica y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

- ¿Podemos descansar un poco? – pidió ella con voz débil.

- Claro, como quieras. No me apetece lo más mínimo ponerme a memorizar cosas ahora.

Remus se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre los codos. Miró por unos momentos a Lily sin molestarse en disimular, ya que ella no podía verle. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Lo que dos años atrás, a esas alturas, habrían sido las piernas de una niña de coletas pelirrojas, ahora eran las _piernas_ de una jovencita de melena pelirroja. Unas piernas finas y atractivas.

No es que a Remus le gustase Lily, ni la viese como una posible conquista, como le pasaba con otras chicas, pero no podía negar que era tremendamente atractiva. No lo hacía aposta, pero era algo tan natural en ella como sus ojos verdes.

También estaban sus pecas. Hasta ellas habían dejado de ser motivo de queja por parte de la pelirroja para pasar a ser algo más. Si Lily supiera cuántas noches había pasado James pensando en qué sitios tendría más pecas…

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

- Hola amor mío. Hola Moony – saludó una voz familiar, y un chico de gafas y pelo revuelto se dejó caer al lado de Remus.

- Preciosa – se les unió otro chico, moreno y de ojos grises, tremendamente guapo y que hizo suspirar a un grupito de niñas de tercero con tan solo una sonrisa – Bonitas piernas – halagó.

Lily abrió los ojos y se enderezó un poco sobre sus codos, mirando a James Potter y Sirius Black como si acabase de despertar.

- ¿No hace un calor horrible? – fue todo lo que dijo, resoplando un poco.

Sirius sonrió de medio.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón – dijo, y empezó a quitarse la corbata. Después, se desabrochó la camisa, se quitó zapatos y calcetines y metió los pies al lago.

Se giró hacia sus amigos:

Remus negaba con la cabeza, como si toda esperanza acerca de él le hubiese abandonado.

James había puesto los ojos en blanco y ahora miraba a Lily.

La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa inevitable en el rostro.

- Eres un exhibicionista – fue todo lo que dijo, divertida.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y se giró para sonreír a otro grupo de ravenclaws que prácticamente iban a resbalarse en su propia baba si seguían mirándole cinco minutos más. Lily se giró hacia James. Últimamente estaban logrando evitar las discusiones y los gritos, lo que viniendo de ellos era un gran avance.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Encantamientos¿Sirvieron de algo las cosas que te dije ayer por la noche?

James sonrió. No le gustaba nada ver lo bien que se llevaban Sirius y Lily. De hecho, Lily siempre se había llevado mejor con sus otros tres amigos Merodeadores (Peter en esos momentos estaba revisando un trabajo con McGonagall) que con él, y el pobre chico no acababa de entenderlo. Por eso fue feliz cuando recuperó la atención perdida.

- De mucho. Gracias, Lily – dijo, mirándola fijamente.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y apartó la mirada. Ahora hacía todavía más calor. Se sentó del todo y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa. Luego se arremangó las mangas también.

No se dio cuenta de que lo que James había empezado como un mírala a los ojos ahora había pasado a se un "cuidado, no la mires a los…". Bueno, se capta la idea. A él también le dio más calor y acabó por hacer como Sirius, sólo que en vez de quedarse sentado en la orilla, se tumbó hacia atrás. Que su cabeza quedase justo encima del regazo de Lily no tuvo nada que ver en que lo encontrase mucho más cómodo.

Por su parte, Sirius y Remus cruzaron una mirada. El primero había cogido un pergamino del montón de su amigo licántropo y, a una señal de éste, lo dejó caer sin querer en el agua.

- ¡Padfoot, eres un desastre! – exclamó Remus, enfadado.

- ¡Ha sido sin querer! – se defendió el aludido, frunciendo el entrecejo – Si quieres, coges mis apuntes y punto. Yo no los necesito – añadió, con arrogancia.

- Pues sí los quiero, vamos a buscarlos. Tengo que repasar.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora.

Refunfuñando, Sirius se levantó, recogió sus zapatos y corbata y siguió al Merodeador castaño de vuelta al castillo. James contuvo una sonrisa. Esos dos tenían menos futuro como actores que Snape anunciando champú.

Menos mal que con el estrés y el calor, su pelirroja preferida no parecía muy centrada. Sobre todo porque llevaba ya unos minutos acariciándole el despeinado pelo sin darse cuenta.

- Tienes pecas ahí – señaló el moreno, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh?

Por toda respuesta, James apuntó con su dedo índice a la piel del pecho de la chica. Lily levantó una ceja y él se atrevió a posar la punta sobre una de las pecas. Ella continuó mirándolo, sin decir nada más; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los grados iban subiendo.

James deslizó el dedo de peca en peca por toda la piel de su escote, sonriendo levemente. Hasta que ella no le pegase una torta, o como mínimo le soltase uno de sus gritos supersónicos, no pensaba detenerse. Ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberse quitado la camisa antes, o haber aprendido a hacer aquel hechizo del aire frío con la varita. Y es que, mientras sus manos actuaban con vida propia, en su mente se iban apareciendo escenas en las que no se detenían donde la camisa cortaba su paso.

Lily continuaba jugueteando con su pelo, enredando sus dedos con mechones negros, aunque ahora el movimiento de había hecho más nervioso e inquieto. La mano de James subió por su pecho, recorrió su clavícula y bajó por su brazo hasta anclarse sobre la de ella.

- Me apetece mucho besarte – murmuró.

Lily se inclinó un poco más sobre él y sus labios se rozaron. Y, después de esa, otra vez. Y ya iban a por la tercera cuando una voz alegre les interrumpió.

- ¡He conseguido que McGonagall me suba las dos décimas que me faltaban! – dijo Peter Pettigrew, justo frente a ellos.

James gruñó algo y Lily sonrió, condescendiente. Se abrochó los tres botones de la camisa que le faltaban y se levantó con cuidado de no hacerle daño a James, que sacó los pies del agua y se enderezó en el suelo. La pelirroja recogió su túnica de la hierba.

- Tengo que irme. Le prometí a Remus que repasaríamos juntos y ya se ha ido sin mí. No quiero que se enfade. Nos vemos por la noche.

Y echó a andar de regreso al castillo, donde esperaba que estuviese un poco más fresco el ambiente y se le bajase el rojo de las mejillas.

Peter miró a James.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás colorado. ¡Hace un calor horrible!

Que se lo dijesen a él…


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Buenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora con una pareja que me encanta y sobre la que escribo bastante poco, aunque quizás eso empiece a cambiar en breves: Sirius y Hermione. Son dos personajes que me encantan (más él que ella, la verdad xD) y me parece que hacen una pareja muy... interesante, por decirlo de alguna manera. Espero que os guste la viñeta. ¡Besukos!_

_Kira_

**

* * *

**

**2. Sirius y Hermione**

La cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba decorada y llena de gente. Esa noche, la familia Weasley (con la recién incluida Fleur), Sirius, Remus y Tonks celebraban el vigésimo cumpleaños de Harry Potter con una suntuaosa cena que seguramente se prolongaría hasta las mil en la salita, junto a la chimenea. Mientras la señora Weasley se ocupaba de los fogones, los demás le entregaron sus regalos al chico y cuando por fin se sentaron a comer, ya casi eran las diez de la noche.

- ¿Alguien quiere agua? – preguntó Sirius, cogiendo la jarra.

- Sí, por favor – respondieron, al unísono, cinco voces.

El animago sirvió a Ron, Ginny, Tonks y Harry, pero al llegar a Hermione tan sólo esbozó una sonrisilla malvada.

- ¿Cómo se pide? – preguntó con retintín.

- Sirius, deja de hacer el bobo, por favor – pidió ella, con los dientes apretados. Ya estaban otra vez… Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- No seas maleducada.

- Deja de tratarme como si tuviera diez años y échame agua de una puñetera vez. O, sino, dame la jarra, que ya me echo yo misma. –replicó la castaña airada.

Satisfecho por la reacción, como si fuese un niño de vuelta en el colegio, Sirius acabó por echarle agua, pero no borró la sonrisilla de su cara.

La conversación se centró en las posibilidades de ganar la copa de quidditch internacional ese año y Hermione desconectó rápidamente. Incluso la señora Weasley, aunque no fuese una gran devota del deporte, estaba entusiasmada hablando sobre ello. Resignada a ser la única en no prestar atención, comenzó a juguetear con su trozo de pan, desmigajándolo, cuando notó que alguien la observaba. Levantó la mirada y lo vio, con su expresión arrogante y la sonrisa en la boca, meciéndose hacia atrás sobre dos de las patas de su silla. Hermione le vocalizó un "Déjame en paz" y volvió a concentrarse en el pan.

Decididamente, a cada día que pasaba, Sirius era más infantil. Hacía ya unos cuantos meses que venía soportando las tonterías y los piques del moreno, pero últimamente la cosa se había acentuado. Cuando Harry o algún otro en la casa le preguntaban a Sirius el por qué de su constancia con ella y no con Ginny, por ejemplo, éste sólo respondía con evasivas. De hecho, la respuesta, más larga que Remus había logrado sacarle había sido un vago "es que me recuerda mucho a Lily, y con ella también era divertido" que no les convención demasiado. Hermione simplemente sabía que le gustaba molestarla porque era todo lo contrario a él: seria, responsable, dedicada. Meterse con ella, fastidiarla, era lo único que conseguía ponerla a su nivel: dedicándose respuestas mordaces y malintencionadas en las que ambos eran expertos ya.

- Entonces… el siguiente cumpleaños será el de Hermione¿no? – comentó de pronto Fred, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella salió de su ensimismamiento con un parpadeo y les miró.

- Sí, creo que sí. En septiembre.

- Veintiuno… La mayor del trío – añadió George – Me consuela saber que ahora que tú también eres mayor de edad y la diferencia no parece tan grande, ya no hay problemas legales si alguno intenta algo.

Hermione se rió, pero la risa se le paralizó de golpe en la boca convirtiéndose en un ataque de tos al notar el pie de "alguien" recorriendo su pantorrilla desnuda por debajo de la mesa. Colorada, clavó sus ojos en Sirius, justo frente a ella, pero éste relajado (demasiado relajado) tan sólo le sonrió, como siempre.

Los gemelos comenzaron a contar algo, pero ella no prestó atención. Metió la mano por debajo de la mesa como si fuera a rascarse, agarró el pie "amistoso" y lo retorció ligeramente. Le bastó ver la mueca en la cara de Sirius para confirmar sus sospechas.

- No me encuentro muy bien – dijo Hermione, con fingida voz débil. – Voy a ir a echarme un rato.

- Pero Herms, si no has comido nada – repuso Ginny, preocupada.

- Me duele la cabeza, no es nada. Felicidades, Harry, y lo siento.

El aludido hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y la observó salir de la cocina. Hermione atravesó el salón y comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, deseando tumbarse en su cama y estar a solas. Esa era la parte oculta de sus roces con Sirius, lo que los demás desconocían, lo que la inquietaba más a cada día que pasaba. Porque si sólo hubiesen sido los piques, habría sabido soportarlo, no en vano había pasado siete años de su existencia conviviendo con Ron. Pero todos aquellos gestos y lo que ella intuía que se escondían tras ellos… era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. O quizás sí y no quería aceptarlo.

Oyó un chirrido.

- Ginny, de verdad, estoy bien. Podéis bajar y seguir con esa macro orgía que sé que ha empezado en cuanto me he ido – dijo Hermione, con voz monótona.

- ¿Macro orgía¿Por qué no me han invitado? – repuso una voz burlona y demasiado grave para ser de la pelirroja.

La castaña sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas con expresión de susto.

- Sal de aquí – pidió, con tono cansado.

- Vengo a ver cómo estas.

- Mentiroso.

- Yo nunca digo mentiras – dijo Sirius, acercándose más a ella y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Eres como una mosca cojonera, que no paras de tocar las narices. Déjame tranquila – contestó Hermione con un tono de voz que rogaba porque hubiese sonado más firme de lo que en realidad ella sentía.

- ¿No quieres que me preocupe por ti, Herms? – susurró él, de pie junto a la cama.

- No de la forma en que lo haces.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Los choques, los gestos, las miradas. Finges muy mal – dijo ella, dispuesta a sacarlo todo a relucir.

Pero para su desencanto, el merodeador sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy perdiendo mis dotes de actor.

- Márchate.

Acababa de ver cumplido todo aquello que se había venido imaginando durante los últimos meses, alentado por los comentarios tontos y bromistas de Ginny que ahora estaban resultando no ser tan tontos. En vez de hacerle caso, Sirius se sentó junto a ella y con un movimiento brusco la sujetó por las muñeras, apresándola contra el colchón.

- No – susurró, y su aliento de menta y chocolate le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

Y la besó con fuerza, con la tensión contenida durante el último año, con las ansias de todas sus fantasías. Ella se resistió, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello era raro y no estaba bien, pero Sirius no se apartó y su responsabilidad no aguantó mucho. Terminó por ceder, pero no permitió que nada entrase en su boca, sino que fue su lengua la que se coló en la del animago, explorando todos sus rincones. Sirius no aflojó la presión de sus muñecas, así que Hermione tuvo que conformarse con rozar sus piernas desnudas (¿hasta dónde se le habría subido la falda ya?) con las de él.

Finalmente, una de sus manos quedó libre y sin pensarlo mucho la deslizó por debajo de la trasera de los pantalones de él, arañando un poco y sin querer su piel. Hermione notaba una mano acariciando peligrosamente sus curvas por debajo de la camiseta y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios a causa de las cosquillas. Aprovechando ese momento, Sirius separó su boca de la de ella y la deslizó hasta su cuello, comenzando a besar y lamer un camino hacia su escote. La mano voló hasta su muslo y subió por debajo de la falda en una áspera caricia hasta notar el borde de la ropa interior…

Toc, toc, toc.

- No me lo puedo creer… - musitó ella.

- Herms¿cómo estás? – preguntó Ron, desde el pasillo, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

- B-bien – respondió ella con voz ahogada. Estaba segura de que le acababan de hacer un chupetón del tamaño de Hogwarts.

- ¿Quieres que te suba algo de comer?

- ¡No! – gritó ella, más fuerte de lo que pretendía al notar una caricia en la cara interna de sus muslos.

- Tranquila, que ya me voy – dijo Ron, confundido – Oye¿y Sirius?

- ¿Qué pasa… con él? – preguntó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la voz… y que no les pillasen en esa situación.

- Subió a verte¿está ahí?

- Dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta.

- Vale, buenas noches.

"Mejores de lo que crees" pensó ella, irreflexivamente, mientras oía los pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Sirius le mordisqueó una oreja.

- Mentirosa. – murmuró.

- Cállate.

* * *

_¿Tomates¿Halagos¿Una petición de exilio del país y la web?_


	3. Chapter 3

**4. Medicina**

- Venga, Fred, tómate ya la maldita poción – se quejó su madre, en un suspiro cansado que denotaba que se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Sí… ¡En cuanto acabe esta partida de ajedrez!

- No te preocupes, tómate la poción y seguimos – repuso Hermione tranquilamente.

- ¡Es que sabe muy mal!

La señora Weasley resopló y Hermione esbozó una sonrisilla de ligera superioridad. El pelirrojo era como un niño pequeño. Llevaba dos días en cama por culpa de una gripe tonta, pero se negaba a tomarse las medicinas y cuando su madre no miraba las vaciaba en las macetas de las plantas o similares para que pareciese que sí. Esa tarde, Harry, George, Ginny y Ron jugaban un partido de quidditch en el jardín, embutidos en sus gorros y bufandas, mientras que Hermione, deseando mantenerse calentita y a salvo de contusiones, decidió hacerle algo de compañía al gemelo.

Fred había estado encantado con la perspectiva de tener alguien con quien pasar el rato. Hermione siempre le había caído bien, aunque siempre supiese más que el resto de cualquier cosa, cosa que a mucha gente la hacía sentirse estúpida y molesta. Él, al igual que sus hermanos y Harry, había aprendido a no dejarse influir por algo tan tonto como un tono de voz. Hermione era Hermione. Y punto.

- Controla que se la beba, por favor – le pidió la señora Weasley a la chica, antes de salir de allí mascullando algo sobre "pelirrojos tozudos" como sin percatarse de que ella compartía el color del pelo… y lo demás.

Fred le guiñó un ojo a la castaña y dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche. Volvió a mirar a la castaña.

- Te la vas a tomar – afirmó ella.

- Más quisieras.

- Ya lo verás – lo desafió, con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Ni mi madre ni McGonagall han logrado hacerme obedecer. Tú no vas a conseguirlo.

Ella simplemente amplió su sonrisa y se acomodó junto a él, por encima de las mantas. Movió ficha en el tablero.

- ¿Qué me estabas contando? – preguntó.

- Ah, ya – Fred cambió de tema rápidamente y se centró en sus fichas. – Nada eso, al final resultó que había sido George quien había mojado mi cama con te caliente, pero no veas la gracia hasta que lo descubrimos…

Hermione soltó una risilla. Fred movió y ella también.

- Jaque – sonrió.

El chico levantó una ceja.

-Déjame pensar…

Hermione se encogió de hombros, se puso de rodillas sobre la colcha y se quitó el jersey. Fred clavó los ojos en ella. Había sido un movimiento rápido y discreto y sin embargo, quizás fuera por la fiebre, se le había antojado tremendamente sensual. La curva que se había formado en su espalda, el pelo cayéndole de nuevo por encima de los hombros, la camiseta de finos tirantes que sólo llevaba puesta ahora…

"Fred, vamos a ver, dos opciones: a) te escandalizas de estar mirándole los pechos a la mejor amiga de tu hermano pequeño o b) sacas a relucir tus mejores dotes de conquistador y… lo que surja." Huelga decir qué opción prefirió.

- Entonces… ¿de qué hablamos ahora?

- Mueve ficha.

- ¿Cómo? – el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- La partida, mi jaque, mueve. – contestó ella, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Ah, claro…

Inocentemente, Hermione se inclinó un poco más sobre el tablero, haciendo que una maravillosa vista de su canalillo quedase en línea directa con Fred. La chica miró sus piezas, pensando, y se mordió el labio. Y él ya no pudo contenerse más y puso una mano en su cintura.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Fred apartó el tablero de ajedrez y la miró fijamente y, al comprobar que ella no se apartaba, la besó. Sus labios se movieron con suavidad, lentamente, pero fue ella la que se encargó de aumentar el ritmo y la intensidad. Se sentó en su regazo, por encima de las mantas y le echó los brazos al cuello. Fred bajó la cara y la enterró en su cuello. Hermione pudo notar perfectamente el enorme morado que le acababan de hacer y arqueó un poco la espalda abriendo los ojos sorprendida al notar la mano de él colándose por la trasera de su pantalón. Ya no parecía tan enfermo el niño… Ella coló la suya por debajo de la camiseta y acarició con sus uñas la espalda del pelirrojo.

- Cierra los ojos – susurró con voz ronca en el oído de Fred.

Obediente, él hizo lo que le pedían, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando allí y qué neurona le había fallado para lanzarse sobre ella de esa manera. Sin embargo, dejó de pensar cuando notó los dedos de ella acariciar sus labios, entreabriéndolos. Después, algo cálido y picante se deslizó por su boca y garganta.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empezó a toser. Desde su regazo, Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha. Luego, la chica se levantó y se bajó de la cama. Se puso el jersey por encima de los hombros.

- McGonagall y tu madre seguro que no lo intentaron de esta manera - sonrió ella antes de salir de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuit**

París.

Escenario de las más románticas historias de amor. Un lugar mágico, una ciudad plagada de luces que iluminan una vida cotidiana pero especial a la vez. El sueño de miles de parejas enamoradas que se imaginan compartiendo un helado en alguna pequeña terraza cerca del Sena.

La noche más extraordinaria del mundo.

Y el día más bello.

Lily ni tan siquiera se molestó en bostezar o desperezarse. Estaba perfectamente despierta, llena de ilusión y ganas de comenzar a disfrutar. Estaba de vacaciones, al fin. Tantos meses de trabajo, tanto esfuerzo… Haberse ido de Londres sólo por unos días y haberlo dejado todo atrás era la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Aunque no le gustaba haberse separado de James. No se sentía sola porque sabía que bastaría con que le llamase para que él apareciese en su habitación. La quería mucho, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Y ella por él. Y, sin embargo, a un mes de la boda, Lily comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente dudosa, nerviosa, agobiada. No lo entendía. Si todo les había ido bien mientras habían estado saliendo, ¿por qué tendría que cambiar ahora si iba a ser exactamente lo mismo pero con un anillo de por medio?

Era compromiso, confianza, sentimientos fuertes.

Lily sacudió la cabeza. Había ido a París para dejar de pensar y estresarse. Tenía que alejar de su mente todo aquello o terminaría por volverse loca y huir a un país lejano para empezar una nueva vida bajo el nombre de Mandy Jones.

Qué nombre tan espantoso.

No, definitivamente el plan de la huida y con ese nombre quedaba descartado.

Se vistió y desayunó en el restaurante del hotel. Tenía decenas de sitios que visitar y quería empezar cuanto antes y por algo al aire libre, para aprovechar el buen día. Decidió desplazarse hasta la Ìle de la Cité y conocer todo el núcleo histórico de la ciudad. Ya comería por ahí, donde fuera.

Cuando llegó, lanzó una primera mirada admirada a la catedral de Notre Dame. Era enorme y estaba llena de gente que se dirigía a misa. Se asomó a verla por dentro y comprobó lo modernizado que estaba todo: pantallas planas para los que no alcanzaban a ver al párroco al final de la sala, un cubículo de cristal con una mesa y alguna silla dentro que parecía ser un confesionario… El rostro de Lily mudó la expresión a una un tanto más desconcertada. La religión ya no era lo que ella recordaba.

Salió de allí y rodeó el edificio. Hacía algo de brisa, que le revolvía el cabello pelirrojo hacia delante y hacia atrás, y agitaba levemente el top blanco de gasa que llevaba puesto. Pero no había problema de frío, el sol se encargaba de calentar lo suficiente su blanca piel como para no tener que ponerse la chaqueta.

Mientras paseaba y cruzaba un puente sobre el Sena iba demasiado ocupada observando todo a su alrededor como para percatarse de las miradas interesadas de mucho chicos. Estaba prometida, pero tenía diecinueve años y era muy guapa, con aquellos almendrados ojos verdes que brillaban de entusiasmo y un cuerpo perfectamente torneado metido en unos vaqueros ceñidos. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a pasarse el día entre chicos (los mejores amigos de James y sus compañeros del Ministerio sin ir más lejos) que ya se había hecho bastante inmune a las reacciones que despertaba. No había sonrojos ni vergüenza. Ella era así, no tenía la culpa.

Claro que con esa suerte, tampoco iba a quejarse.

Recorrió el Mercado de las Flores, que estaba lleno de gente y algún que otro puesto vendiendo animales, y siguió andando hasta llegar a los Jardines del Vert Galant. La vista del Sena desde allí era más que extraordinaria. Y se prometió a sí misma que volvería allí de noche otro día.

Sin saber por qué, su pensamiento voló de pronto hasta Londres, convencida de que si James estuviese allí con ella, esa vista sería todavía mejor. Y estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro cuando sintió que alguien le daba un pequeño toque en el hombro.

Se giró.

- Evans.

Nada podría haberla sorprendido más que haberse encontrado a Severus Snape en aquella ciudad.

- Hola – alcanzó a decir.

Se parecía al lunar que ella tenía en la espalda: destacando, un punto negro y llamativo en medio de toda la claridad. Iba prácticamente igual que la última vez que le había visto, haría aproximadamente dos años, cuando se graduaron en Hogwarts, sólo que ahora en vez de túnica, vestía camiseta y pantalones negros.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo en París? – preguntó ella.

- Trabajo.

Lily miró a otro lado, con una expresión apenada que trató de ocultar sin éxito. Sabía que era un mortífago. Lo supo desde el principio, cuando lo marcaron. E incluso antes. Siempre supo que acabaría pasando algo así, que nunca podrían ser iguales. Ser amigos.

- Yo estoy de vacaciones – dijo ella, tratando de sonar jovial.

- Tienes suerte – Severus habría querido ser mucho más cálido con ella. Después de todo, la amistad que habían tenido en el colegio no podía haber desaparecido así como así y él… bueno, él seguía sintiendo cierto afecto hacia ella. Trató de sonar un poco más agradable consciente de la incomodidad de la chica - ¿Qué tal te va?

- Bien, muy bien – sonrió ella, apreciando el esfuerzo – Estoy trabajando para el Ministerio – se cuidó mucho de no decir que como auror – y voy a casarme con… - al ver que los labios del chico se curvaban en una mueca de desprecio incontrolable no acabó la frase. No porque le molestase (sabía perfectamente de la animadversión entre James y él) sino porque no quería echar más leña al fuego. - ¿Y tú?

- Más o menos como siempre.

"Claro, sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo para ese asesino demente, no creo que vaya a contármelo." Pensó Lily.

- ¿Vas a estar por aquí mucho tiempo? – esa fue la forma de Snape de averiguar si podría llegar a resultar herida en cualquiera de las operaciones. Lily no era tonta, pero prefirió hacérselo.

- Unos días; técnicamente, iba a estar aquí una semana, pero me iré pronto, supongo. Tengo cosas que preparar para… bueno, para la boda.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Querrías que fuésemos a cenar hoy al Barrio Latino? – propuso Severus de pronto.

- Claro – le había echado de menos. Lily quería que todo volviese a ser como en el colegio, allí todo era más sencillo. Cenar juntos sería una forma de volver a los viejos tiempos, aunque ambos supiesen que tan sólo iba a ser algo temporal.

- Entonces te veo a las diez en el Collège de France. ¿Sabrás llegar? – añadió, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- No soy idiota. Te veré allí.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Severus se despidió. Había pensado en darle un beso en la mejilla o quizás un pequeño gesto tocándole el brazo, pero no se encontró capaz. Y a los pocos minutos, había desaparecido entre la multitud.

ºoºoºoºoº

Sabía que no hacía bien, que era una traición a lo que había estado defendiendo los últimos años, que ambos se pondrían en peligro, que sería mucho mejor y más fácil (al menos en teoría) mantener las distancias, que alguien acabaría saliendo herido. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el citarse. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba tanto volver a estar como antes, sentir que el mundo a su alrededor no existía y tocar su piel…

Era un imposible, una fantasía.

Lily Evans jamás sería suya.

Aunque el siguiese enamorado de ella.

Aunque lo hubiese estado desde siempre.

ºoºoºoºoº

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, la sensación de que no debería haber ido se acentuó aún más. Por mucho que intentase negárselo, Severus era peligroso y aquello podría ser perfectamente una trampa. Y ella habría caído como una idiota por desear recuperar algo que ambos sabían que ya estaba perdido.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo allí, esperando, dentro de su vestido verde de gasa y sin importarle la llaga que se le estaba formando en el pie por culpa de los tacones que se había empeñado en ponerse.

No es que ella fuese bajita, es que él era demasiado alto.

Como James.

James… Su sólo recuerdo, la sonrisilla sardónica dibujada en su cara o sus ojos castaños, bastó para que el estómago le diese un vuelco. Si él supiese, si tuviese la más mínima idea de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer…

- Buenas noches.

La voz fría teñida de cariño en un saludo cordial la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se giró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin dejar de comprobar que su varita seguía donde la había dejado, escondida entre los pliegues del vestido. Severus lo notó, y él también tanteó la suya. Después de todo, Lily era una auror. Y una muy buena. Sólo hacía falta acordarse de su potencia en el Club de Duelos del colegio… hechizando a James Potter.

Sin una palabra más, echaron a andar, pero no hacia el interior del Barrio Latino, desde el cual les llegaba el olor a fiesta y el ruido de cientos de personas divirtiéndose al son de la música. Caminaron en dirección al puente del Sena, a la intimidad de la noche y el silencio para poder hablar. En realidad, era lo más necesario para ambos.

- Te vas a casar… - musitó finalmente Severus.

- Sí – respondió con cautela ella, y sus ojos verdes brillaron a la luz de la luna al mirarle.

- Con Potter – no pudo evitar que el apellido de su desde siempre enemigo le saliese en un tono desdeñoso.

- Sí.

Lily se sintió estúpida por no decir nada más, pero hacía tanto que no estaban juntos que no sabía si el hombre frente a ella era el mismo que tanto había defendido en años escolares. Aquel del que, por muchas diferencias que tuviesen, siempre había sido amiga. Con el que había compartido muchas alegrías, enfados y penas de las que nadie más sabía. No se atrevía a hablarle como entonces. Pero sí a estar a solas con él en medio de la noche.

Porque, en el fondo, sabía con certeza que él jamás le haría daño.

- Le quieres – añadió Severus, como si fuese un gran descubrimiento.

- Mucho.

- ¿Qué cambió?

- Supongo que todo – suspiró Lily, rindiéndose a sus instintos – El momento, la situación. Él y yo. Todo.

No hizo falta que ella dijese nada más. Severus siempre la había comprendido y lo hizo entonces sin necesidad de ninguna otra explicación. Lily era y sería una persona sincera, y él estaba seguro de que si Potter había sabido ganarse a la pelirroja al fin, ella no lo habría negado por orgullo.

Se apoyaron en la barandilla y observaron el agua del río, que se encontraba en calma, reflejando cientos de puntos brillantes en el cielo, meciéndose suavemente al son de la brisa que soplaba y echaba los cabellos de Lily hacia atrás también.

Inconscientemente, una de sus manos se apoyó en la espalda de la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sólo con ese contacto pudo al fin darse cuenta y dejar de negarlo. Severus siempre la había querido. Más de lo que ella le quería a él. De una forma diferente y mil veces más intensa. Y todo porque era frío, taciturno, impenetrable, y eso hacía que cuando una llama se encendía en él, brillase y calentase con más fuerza que cualquier otra. Rechazaba los sentimientos superficiales y era capaz de sentir sólo los más profundos. Y lo que sentía por ella… lo barría todo.

En ese momento, Lily no se sintió mal, tal y como le pasaría decenas de noches posteriores. Sólo fue capaz de sentirse protegida y triste. Protegida porque alguien que sintiese por ella lo que él jamás se atrevería a dañarla o permitiría que algo lo hiciese. Era la misma sensación que la asaltaba cuando estaba con James. Y triste porque jamás podría corresponderle de semejante manera, nunca podría quererle como él a ella.

Severus se había condenando a estar solo toda su vida al haberse enamorado de Lily Evans.

Sin evitarlo, unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos brillar todavía con más intensidad. Alargó una mano y la posó sobre su rostro, acariciándole lentamente. Severus cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Se estaban despidiendo.

Los dos sabían que no volverían a verse y que si lo hacían era porque algo habría cambiado terriblemente. Para mal.

Lily se alzó sobre sus puntillas y sus labios se rozaron con suavidad. Severus fue capaz de notar el sabor salado de las lágrimas que él mismo había causado y por un instante quiso pensar que al fin había logrado lo que tantos años había estado esperando. Que había conseguido que Lily lo viese como algo más, como lo que él había visto en ella desde casi el principio.

Pero al separarse no quiso abrir los ojos de nuevo. Prefirió quedarse en su fantasía donde todo acababa bien y podrían estar juntos siempre.

Lily volvió a apoyarse sobre sus talones.

- Lo siento. – murmuró.

Y salió corriendo en medio de la oscuridad.

_¡Nueva viñeta!_

_Esta vez un Severus/Lily con París de fondo. Formó parte de mi colaboración en Paris Je T'aime con más escritoras, pero quise juntarla con las mías. Me hacía ilusión xD _

_No digo mucho más porque tengo una montaña de deberes acumulados y tengo que acabar con ellos pronto. Espero, aunque sean, tomatazos._

_Besos de Sirius con nata!_

_Kira_


	5. Chapter 5

**Estragos de una tarde aburrida**

Nunca, en toda su vida, había bebido tanto como aquella tarde.

Y mira que había pasado años juntándose con sus amigos, yendo de copas por sitios prohibidos, colándose en locales para mayores sólo porque su físico parecía más propio de alguien de diecinueve que de dieciséis. Pero jamás recordaba haber estado tan mal como entonces.

Aunque, claro, siempre habría quien le superase.

- ¡Prongs, aplasta a ese elefante rosa!

Sirius.

Inevitablemente, tenía que ser él. Si había una apuesta de cuántos chupitos podían aguantar, él estaría en el ajo, participando (si es que no lo había organizado él mismo). Y ahora ya todos sabían que su límite estaba en doce. Si no quería morirse ahogado o de una cirrosis galopante, claro.

Eran cuatro, borrachos como cubas, tirados en el suelo enmoquetado de la sala común, pegando voces como locos sin que nadie les llamase la atención. Ventajas de haberse quedado solos en vacaciones de Navidad. Bueno, solos, solos… no. Evans y su amiguísima del alma también estaban allí, pero estudiando en la biblioteca, como las buenas chicas que eran.

- Moony, Sirius me da miedo – James, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, miró a su amigo, el responsable, la cabeza razonable del grupo…

- Dios, ¿quieres dejar de moverte? - … que estaba casi tan borracho como ellos.

Y lo mejor de todo es que no tenían ni idea de cómo había empezado la cosa. Sirius había anunciado que le quedaban reservas de ponche navideño y whiskey de fuego, pero no pensaban que fuera a dar para tanto rato. De hecho, ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban allí.

Bueno, a ver, recordaban haber empezado con un juego estúpido en vasos pequeñitos y con el ponche. Tirar una moneda al suelo, que rebotase y cayese dentro y,… Al final la cosa había dado cuerda para rato. Y, luego, con el resto de la bebida se habían montado una especie de cóctel molotov que los había terminado de rematar. Cualquiera que los viese en esas condiciones…

Y es que, por muy sex symbols del colegio que fueran, sus pintas en esos momentos eran infames a más no poder: las camisas sacadas de sitio, el pelo revuelto, colorados y con los ojos rojos, alguna que otra corbata atada a la frente… Menos mal que no había nadie cerca para ver a Sirius correr en calzoncillos dando vueltas a la sala común, gritando cosas sobre snitchs furiosas que le perseguían. Ni para ver a James tirado boca arriba, suspirando como un imbécil, soñando con sólo Merlín sabría qué clase de perversiones de melena pelirroja. Ni para decirle a Remus que dejase de olisquear las patas de las mesas. Ni para ver a Peter saltando subido en uno de los sofás, cantando una balada de las Brujas de Macbeth con tal grado de desafine que las pocas lechuzas que habían planeado cerca de la torre estaban ya camino a Noruega, en busca de ambientes más considerados.

Una escena tremenda.

Algo capaz de quemarles las retinas a las dos personas que acababan de entrar a la sala común, charlando con calma con los libros bajo el brazo. Y que se habían quedado mudas de golpe al ver a los chicos.

- ¡Evans! – exclamó James y trató de levantarse. Pero la cosa se quedó en eso, un intento - ¡Qué guapa estás!

- Y tú qué borracho… - repuso ella, arrugando la nariz.

- Eso no importa. ¿Quieres? – preguntó, ofreciéndole un vasito pequeño lleno de ponche.

- Creo que no, gracias.

- ¿Y tú, Jamieson? – le preguntó Sirius a la otra chica. Se había acercado a ellas tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pantalones (los cuales llevaba por las rodillas).

Becky miró con recelo la botella que le tendía el gafitas y la sonrisa confiada y de suficiencia de Black. Cruzó otra mirada con Lily, que prácticamente le hizo señales de humo diciéndole que no. Pero decidió ver hasta qué punto podía aprovecharse de la situación. No se caracterizaba por ser una persona precisamente amable con los Merodeadores.

- Si bebo, ¿qué me dais a cambio?

- Depende de si llegas a nuestro mismo estado.

- ¡Remus! – le reprendió Lily y miró a su amiga – No te atreverás…

Pero la sonrisa en la cara de Becky no dejaba lugar a dudas y la pelirroja prefecta estuvo a punto de gritarle que ni se le ocurriese. Hasta que se percató de que no le haría ni caso. Eran buenas amigas, llevaban muchos años juntos, pero si Becky no hacía caso ni a su madre, mucho menos a ella.

La chica se retiró un mechón de pelo negro de la cara y cogió, en vez del vaso de chupito que le ofrecía James, una de las botellas de whiskey que Remus tenía al lado. Tiró los libros sobre una mesa y se sentó junto al licántropo y su amigo de gafas. Dio un trago largo a la botella, puso cara de repelús y los miró.

- Vale, ahora discutamos puntos del acuerdo.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – preguntó James, tan serio como su estado se lo permitía.

- ¡Alto! – Sirius Black se tambaleó hasta ellos y se dejó caer entre James y Becky – Yo no voy a hacer nada que ella me pida y porque sí.

- Voy a emborracharme como tú, y soy una niña responsable. Se acabó mi reputación. ¿Te parece poco? – se ofendió ella.

- Becky, por favor, déjalos. Pareces una cría, siguiéndoles el juego.

- Vamos, Lils. ¿Te imaginas lo que puede salir de aquí?

La pelirroja bufó y se mantuvo en su sitio, libros en mano, con aspecto asqueado y tamborileando con los dedos sobre la contraportada de "Mil y un encantamientos para tardes aburridas".

- ¿De qué sirve nada de eso – hipó Sirius – si no hay nadie para verlo?

- Tu satisfacción personal.

- Se me puede satisfacer de otras formas- el chico arqueó las cejas sugerentemente.

- Yo no.

James, por su parte, había "reptado" hasta donde Lily se encontraba y ahora estaba sentado a sus pies, como un niño pequeño con su maestra, y jugueteaba con el bajo de su túnica. Lily ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

- Juega conmigo… - empezó él.

- James…

- Andaaaaa…

- No hagas el idiota, por favor. Vete a dormirla y llévate a tus compinches, camaradas o lo que sean.

- Juega con nosotros a verdad o prueba. – dijo, esta vez, Becky, que parecía haber llegado a un acuerdo tácito con Black para que no la acosase sexualmente.

Todas las miradas, incluso la de Pettigrew (que se había bajado del sofá evitando milagrosamente un tortazo contra el suelo), se clavaron en ella con intensidad. James, a pesar del grado de alcohol en sangre que llevaba, escogió ese momento para recordar todas las oraciones católicas, apostólicas y cristianas que le habían enseñado de pequeño y dedicárselas a Dios para que la pelirroja aceptase.

Y Dios debía de quererle mucho o Lily tener muy poca voluntad en ese momento, porque la chica terminó suspirando, dejando sus libros con cuidado junto a los de su amiga y acercándose al círculo que habían formado los demás. En el fondo, no podía negarse a sí misma que con las pintas que tenían, aquello prometía ser entretenido. Becky le pasó su botella para que diese un trago a modo de sello para el trato, pero Lily prefirió tomarse el vaso de ponche que le habían ofrecido en su momento. Sabía que una cosa pegaba casi tanto como la otra, pero por lo menos sabía mejor, más dulce.

- Vale. Pues verdad o prueba. Empieza… - Becky los miró a todos – Remus.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque yo no quiero, los demás tampoco y podemos obligarte entre todos. – razonó, dentro de su capacidad, James. El resto, asintió.

Lupin suspiró, resignado y se tumbó hacia atrás para estar más cómodo y no correr peligro de caerse hacia los lados.

- Verdad.

Becky esbozó una mueca malévola.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien le robó el liguero a Martha Roberts el año pasado?

El sonrojo en las mejillas del chico fue una señal bastante explícita de que estaba en lo cierto. No necesitó asentir, porque los demás ya se estaban riendo sólo por su cara.

- Vale, te toca Jamieson – dijo Black, mirándola - ¿Verdad o prueba?

- Verdad.

- Bebe primero – la instó él y ella le metió otro trago largo a la botella. Le estaba cogiendo el gusto a aquello – Vale… ¿Te lo hiciste con Remus el año pasado?

- ¿EHHHHH?

Becky miró a Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo, señal de que no acababa de pillarlo. Él decidió refrescarle un poco la memoria.

- Fiesta por la Copa de Quidditch. Final de curso. Subisteis a tu cuarto.

Remus se sonrojó ligeramente, tirado en el suelo, pero Becky supo reaccionar.

- Por supuesto que nos lo hicimos. De hecho, tuvimos una gran tanda de sexo salvaje por todo el cuarto: en mi cama, en la bañera, encima del lavabo… Claro, que luego llegaste tú a la puerta cantando a grito pelado… y la cosa perdió encanto.

Tras esa aplastante declaración, Lily decidió desviar atenciones y carraspeó ligeramente. Pero lo que no esperaba era que entonces la tomasen con ella.

- ¡Saquémosle los colores a la prefectita! – se entusiasmó James – ¿Verdad o prueba?

- Verdad.

- Bebe. – la pelirroja obedeció - ¿Qué es lo peor que has hecho en tu vida?

Ella se puso colorada.

- No te lo voy a decir, Potter.

- Entonces… Prueba.

- Como que me voy a fiar de ti.

- Fíate de mí – propuso Sirius entusiasmado con la idea.

- Ni en sueños.

- Bueno, pues contesta.

- Prefiero la prueba.

- Uh, debe de ser algo realmente escabroso, ¿eh?

- Cállate Potter, o me largo.

El chico de gafas cerró la boca inmediatamente. Las reglas marcaban que si no se contestaba a la verdad, había que hacer una prueba. ¿Iban ellos a contradecir las reglas? Y más, ¿alguien como Lily? Pues claro que no. Habría que encontrar algo satisfactorio para cubrir ese turno.

- Besa alguien de esta habitación.

Llegados a este punto, he de aclarar que todos en la sala se habían quedado boquiabiertos. ¿A qué venía ese derroche de seguridad en sí mismo? Era obvio que Lily no lo elegiría a él. Y, sin embargo, a la pelirroja no le pareció tan descabellado. El alcohol, al que siempre había tenido poca tolerancia, estaba empezando a causar estragos dentro de ella, así que la chica se quitó la túnica, quedándose con el uniforme propiamente dicho, y se acercó gateando a él.

James nunca había visto nada tan genial. ¡¡Evans iba a besarle!! El cielo se abría justo a unos milímetros de sus labios. Iba a cerrar los ojos, pero no quería perdérselo. Pero… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué se alejaba de él esa boca de labios rojos y brillantes? Y, lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué esa boca estaba posándose sobre la de Becky?

La morena se echó a reír y apartó a su amiga, que se estaba aguantando la risa. ¿De verdad esos cuatro pensaban que iba a besar a alguno de ellos? ¡Qué valor!

- Se me ha ocurrido la pregunta perfecta para Black – dijo de golpe Becky y se giró hacia el chico, que todavía estaba alucinado. (¿Por qué a los tíos les causaba tanta impresión que Lily le hubiera dado un beso? Ellos eran cuatro compartiendo cuarto y nadie les decía nada) - ¿Verdad o prueba?

-Sorpréndeme, Lilísima: verdad.

- ¿Alguna vez te has liado con un tío por gusto, curiosidad o porque llevases un pedal del 15?

Becky se rió y dio otro trago a su botella. Se hizo el silencio en la sala y todas las miradas se clavaron en el guapo moreno, que le lanzó una mirada de odio a la pelirroja. Había llegado el momento de poner fin al juego.

- ¡Profesora McGonagall! – gritó de pronto, mirando hacia el hueco del retrato.

Como bobos, todos miraron al mismo sitio que él y el joven Black aprovechó el despiste para salir huyendo y encerrarse en su cuarto. Claro que, con eso, lo único que logró fue ponerse más en evidencia. Los demás gruñeron, molestos, y luego las dos chicas empezaron a reírse sin parar y James, Peter y Remus acabaron imitándolas. Becky se enderezó en el suelo y las miró, enfocándoles como pudo.

- Ahora sólo nos queda averiguar con quién fue.

Los demás sonrieron con malicia. Se levantaron a traspiés e iniciaron la escalada al cuarto de los chicos tratando de no enredarse con sus propios pies. Llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡¡SIRIUS!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hace una vida que no actualizo, lo sé, y también sé que es una viñeta muy corta la que traigo

_Hace una vida que no actualizo, lo sé, y también sé que es una viñeta muy corta la que traigo. Aún así, espero que os guste._

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**6 – James (o Sirius) y Lily**

Ahí están de nuevo. _Carnosos, rojizos, insinuantes_. Silenciosos y apretados. Ahora, mordidos con concentración. Se abren, se mueven, susurran algo causando una sonrisa. Me provocan con cada movimiento, llaman mi atención, se tuercen y arrugan con desagrado cuando clavas tus ojos en mí.

Pocas veces esbozan una sonrisa sincera porque saben que están incompletos. Les faltan unos compañeros que los mantengan entretenidos. Los míos se entreabren al pensarlo, ofreciéndose silenciosamente voluntarios ante semejante oferta. Tienen ganas de acompañarlos.

Vuelves a mirarme y vuelven a borrar su sonrisa. Yo tampoco te sonrío. Tienen que ser míos. Sólo míos. Pronto.

Suena el timbre y el aula comienza a vaciarse hasta que sólo nos quedamos tú y yo. Rezagada por haberte desplegado demasiado para una mera hora de estudios, indefensa como el cordero ante el león. Vuelves a morderte el inferior, calibrando la mejor manera de esquivarme y salir cuanto antes.

Yo me acerco más a ti y te miro.

- Apártate – me dices, pero casi no te oigo. Tan sólo los veo moverse con rapidez.

- No tengas tanta prisa – replico yo, suavemente, y sé con certeza que tú también te estás fijando en los míos.

A golpe de varita, cierro la puerta.

Tú me miras y se fruncen en un gesto de molestia y resignación, como si fuese un sufrimiento para ti el tener que aguantarme. ¿Otra vez? Parece que me reprochas en silencio. No necesito que lo digas para poder ver tus labios moverse ante mis ojos, dulces e incitantes. Es una imagen perfectamente real en mi cabeza, así empiezan muchas de mis fantasías.

Me acerco un poco más y tú no retrocedes. Sólo me miras con tus ojos verdes a medio camino entre la desaprobación y la curiosidad. Intentas averiguar qué se me pasa por la cabeza y terminas dándote por vencida cuando no hago más que sostenerte la mirada sin parpadear.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntas, cansada.

- Los quiero a ellos – respondo, mirándolos fijamente.

Me miras con el miedo grabado en tus pupilas esmeralda. Debes de pensar que me he vuelto loco. Si tan sólo supieras todas las noches que he pasado soñando con ellos, con sentirlos paseándose por mi piel, con notarlos apresando los míos y haciéndose dueños de ellos…

Si tan sólo supieras…

Y te acorralo contra la pared. Pareces escandalizada y furiosa, pero no me alejas, y a punto está una sonrisa satisfecha de asomarse a mi boca. Simplemente estás sorprendida y la mochila resbala de tu hombro al suelo sin que ninguno de los dos le demos demasiada importancia. Y yo termino de aproximarme para saciar mis ansias.

_Carnosos, rojizos, insinuantes._

Suaves, apasionados.

Besables.

Te deseo más que nunca. Sólo por sentir el roce de tus labios.

_Bésame_, te digo en silencio, Evans.

Y tú respondes.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_No os mentiré: dejar reviews NO adelgaza. Pero me hacen feliz y evitan que me ponga ciega a helado de chocolate. :D Gracias xD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Fruto de mi mente calenturienta. Obviamente, los personajes no son míos (una lástima en el caso de cierto animago madurete xD). Espero que estéis disfrutando de las vacaciones ._

**Sirius, Ginny y Harry**

- Solamente espero que no lo hayan tirado – comentó Sirius Black, apartando una telaraña a su paso.

- No tengo ni idea de para qué me subes a este desván viejo. Parece que vaya a ceder el piso y caernos y abrirnos la crisma – repuso su ahijado, confuso, rascándose la nuca.

- Ya sería mala leche que con todas las veces que mi madre subió aquí, nos pasase eso a nosotros y no a ella. Y ya verás de qué va la cosa, espera un poco.

La sonrisa enigmática de Sirius se amplió al encontrar la enorme caja de madera que estaba buscando. Sopló un poco el polvo acumulado encima, espantando a unas polillas y un par de arañas y miró a Harry.

- Pequeño Potter, los veinte son una edad respetable. Te conviertes en un hombre y eso debe celebrarse. Creo que ya es hora de que recibas La Colección, creada y compartida por el honorable Prongs Potter y yo durante los años que pasamos en Hogwarts. – dijo el animago con voz solemne, y quitó la tapa.

- Sirius, ¿qué…?

Harry ahogó una exclamación al observar el contenido: decenas, puede que cientos de revistas con insinuantes portadas reposaban allí apiladas y perfectamente conservadas del paso de los años. Incluso había dos cintas de video muggles, "Golden Collection".

- Increíble, ¿eh?

Harry sacó una de las revistas y la contempló como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo. Sirius, orgulloso, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonriendo con añoranza al recordar los viejos tiempos. Su ahijado lo meditó un segundo antes de preguntar, con voz ligeramente asustada:

- ¿A qué os dedicabais mi padre y tú?

- ¡Vamos, vamos! Somos chicos, éramos jóvenes y hormonales. Es normal.

- ¿Hasta qué punto? – preguntó su ahijado, enseñándole un curioso desplegable de la revista que había estado ojeando alucinado.

Su padrino iba a responder algo cuando una voz, desde la puerta y acercándose peligrosamente, los interrumpió.

- ¡Harry! ¡Sirius! ¡Hay que ir a cenar!

Con un movimiento rápido, aprovechando las sombras de todos los bártulos a su alrededor, los dos chicos se apresuraron a guardarlo todo antes de que Ginny llegase hasta ellos. La pelirroja observó con desconfianza los rostros excesivamente inocentes de ambos.

- ¿Qué hacíais?

- ¡Nada! – contestó Harry, con una voz bastante nerviosa.

- Ya, claro… - los ojos azules de la chica se desviaron hacia el bulto a sus pies. - ¿Y esa caja?

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa angelical.

- Habéis estado trasteando con ella.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Está llena de huellas vuestras marcadas en el polvo.

- Ah.

- ¿Qué tiene dentro? – preguntó ella con curiosidad y la abrió antes de que pudiesen detenerla – Wow – añadió, al ver lo que había allí guardado.

Sirius se pasó una mano por la cara con expresión de "De esta, Molly me mata", y Harry se sonrojó violentamente. Ginny, en cambio, sonrió burlona y divertida. Parecía más impresionada por la cantidad que por el tema. Con cara de "sois un caso aparte" cogió la revista que Harry había guardado a toda prisa y le echó una ojeada. Se le escapó una pequeña risa y miró a los dos seres restantes en la sala.

- Así que ahora es como los adultos enseñan a sus hijos, ¿eh? A mí todavía me tocó la charla con la cigüeña y las abejitas con el polen…

- ¡No! En realidad, son de Sirius…

- Y de James – intervino, el ex prófugo, excusándose malamente.

- …que me las quiere regalar, pero creo que van un poco más allá de mis posibilidades – explicó Harry, señalando la foto de una postura particularmente… interesante.

- Se puede hacer – afirmaron Sirius y Ginny, echando un ojo.

Harry los miró con una ceja levantada.

- Espero que no lo descubrieseis a la vez.

Ellos no dijeron nada. Se limitaron a poner una expresión que el chico no supo (o no quiso) interpretar, y Ginny los enganchó a cada uno de un brazo.

- Vamos a cenar antes de que mi madre suba y descubra todas vuestras perversiones.

Y salieron del desván.


End file.
